


The Edge of Glory

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林爱上了瑟兰迪尔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Glory

The Edge of Glory  
索林看着台下一群恭恭敬敬仰视他的学生，感慨多年媳妇熬成婆。当年的自己也是，看着从医院来的导师，觉得那是自己生命的灯火，或许自己有机会成为他的研究生，跟着幽默风趣，成熟稳重的老师干出一番事业。  
索林为了这次的课特意穿得年轻了一些——他可不愿意成为学生口里“未老先衰”的典型，到时候谈论起他的时候不是“那个可帅的”而是“那个又老又沧桑的”。  
学生们，尤其是女生们，喜欢索林这样的老师。  
课间时，他不像其他的老师随便找个座位歇脚，他体力好着呢，在教室里面转悠起来。学生们的脸上都洋溢着青春的微笑，他们的眼中没有丝毫的负面情绪，充满对生活的希望，对未来的憧憬。  
有一个学生吸引了他的注意，一个女生，没有像其他人一般玩手机或者三五成群聊天，她拿着一本书安静地阅读，好像吵闹的教室与她无关。索林悄悄凑到她身后，想看看是什么书让她痴迷。  
他的举动引起了其他学生的注意，女孩们都捂着嘴笑了。那个女孩似乎察觉到了不对劲，一抬头正好对上了索林大海般的眸子。  
“看什么呢，这么投入？”索林笑。  
女孩红了脸，把书合上，慌慌张张地塞到书包里：“我……老师，我没有在课堂上看。”  
“我知道。我就是想知道你们年轻人喜欢什么，和我外甥聊天的时候也能有共同话题。”这句话是真的，索林越来越不懂奇力嘴里那些莫名其妙的词和表达方法什么意思，还有什么，他说叫“颜文字”的东西。  
女孩的脸唰地红了：“不，这是很小众的书……”  
“别闹了，你不是天天跟我们说木精灵的书可好看了吗！”她身边的女孩笑着打岔。  
“木精灵？”索林有点惊讶。  
严格来讲，瑟兰迪尔的书可是深夜档分级，这姑娘胆子也忒大了，明目张胆地看，还推荐给别人。  
“老师您知道他？”女孩的眼神蓦地有了异样的光彩，就像是长期孤军奋战近乎弹尽粮绝的部队遇到了友军一般。  
索林微微点头：“我看过一点。我觉得他的作品……字里行间的感觉很真实。”  
“哦，老师，您是刚刚入坑，不了解，这个作者书的内容很多都是亲身经历，而且他会定期看读者的讨论帖，我们的点梗有幸会被写进书里！”女孩声音越来越响，索林开始有点不好意思。  
“我也就看过一两本，还没打算……”  
索林啊索林，别撒谎了，你已经把他的全集都放到书架上最容易取的位置了不是吗？  
“哦，您一定要看他未出版的那本，简直是撕心裂肺的悲痛。”女孩笑。  
索林皱眉：“没出版的？”  
女孩笑：“老师，我晚上把关于木精灵的一切资源给您发邮箱吧。”  
索林没有拒绝。这个女孩没有食言，他在晚上八点的时候收到了一封邮件，简单回了封邮件表达感谢，索林下载了木精灵相关的资料——写作生平，未出版书籍，以及八卦。  
令索林惊奇的是瑟兰迪尔隐藏之深，到现在，还没有被粉丝认出来，当然，谁会觉得那个金发碧眼的美人会写如此火辣的文章？又有谁会把失败的爱情，残破的内心以及对爱情的疲惫与这个男人画上等号？  
那篇未出版的文章索林花了一个晚上看完，文章和其他的风格截然不同，这可以算是木精灵唯一的特别纯美的故事，起码在刚刚开始的时候是这样，而且是木精灵盖章的“我的故事”。  
从女孩视角讲述的，一个男孩与女孩相爱，又别离的故事。  
故事的开端永远美好，女孩就像春风，吹进男孩心里，情窦初开的年纪，他们不顾家庭的反对，在夕阳下牵手，在月色里拥抱，将自己交给对方，他们发誓永远在一起，永不分离，他们甚至还有了爱情的结晶。  
故事发展到这里还算美好，可男孩不声不响毫无预兆地消失了。  
“一片沉寂，于我面前的是他的父亲，铁青着脸，对我说，他不会再回来了。我并不相信，觉得这只不过是他玩的又一个手段，想让我们就此分开。  
……  
我转过身离开，在迈出门口的一刹那就开始狂奔，一切都会好起来，我想，只要我跑回我们的小屋，气喘吁吁打开门，他一定会坐在电视前，手里拿着一杯刚泡好的咖啡，对我微笑。  
他会把我抱在怀里，轻声道一切都会好，就像往常一样。  
……  
可他却没有出现，再也没有。  
我面对空荡荡的家，无力地坐到地板上——这算什么？背叛？惩罚？  
我从未觉得如此绝望。  
……  
我从没有放弃去找寻他的踪迹，我费尽心思，着了魔地去搜寻关于他的消息，哪怕是空穴来风，我如此疯狂，甚至忽视了我与他的血脉。  
我的儿子不断地哭泣，我会做的，只是看着他的蓝眼睛，与他一起流泪。  
……  
渐渐地，我明白了，这其实是上天对我的惩罚，他夺走了我生命中最爱的男人，来惩罚我的叛逆，无知和轻狂，可天父又是如此仁慈，他给了我第二次机会，我的儿子——我在他的眼睛里看到了他父亲的影子，我知道，我该放开那些虚无缥缈的奢望，与我的儿子，我们生命的延续，好好地活下去。  
……  
不论他在哪里，他一定会欣慰我的决定，并为我，为我们的儿子骄傲。  
……  
前路漫漫，我不会粉饰太平，我也不知道我能支撑多久，但看到与他父亲一模一样的蓝眼睛，我会在人生路上走下去。或许在我撑不下去的时候，他会再次出现，带着我们的血脉，连着我的那份，活下去。”  
这篇文章，差不多于15年前完成。索林惊叹其完整，以及，在那个年纪就经历的情伤。  
如果这都是真的，瑟兰迪尔就应该是那个男主角——金发碧眼，风度翩翩，俨然一副玩世不恭的公子哥模样。  
究竟是什么，能驱使他离开爱的女人？  
那个女人，最后一定找到了瑟兰迪尔，莱戈拉斯就是证据。  
她怎么样了？  
\---  
有些事，是上天注定的，该相遇就相遇，该别离就别离。  
索林被安排去给密林制衣的员工做体检。当家的埃尔隆德对埃雷博医院表示最真诚的感谢。  
埃尔隆德，怎么说呢，索林和他说了几句话后，就发自内心地为他感到无奈和同情。埃尔隆德显然记得这个在家长会上有一面之缘的人。年长者和蔼地与索林攀谈，索林只觉得瑟兰迪尔在外放荡着实是不妥，他甚至感觉自己与瑟兰迪尔发生的一切，就算是不知情，都是对埃尔隆德的不敬。寒暄了几句，索林便告别了埃尔隆德，开始忙碌起来。  
索林总有种密林制衣的员工唯一录取标准就是脸的错觉，年轻的貌美如花，年长的风韵犹存。为这里的员工体检简直是一种享受，索林心中暗自嘟囔着，他看了一眼自己名单上最后一个人的名字，不禁陷入了深深的疑惑。  
瑟兰迪尔·绿叶。  
这是上天在调戏我吗？索林眉头紧锁，示意瑟兰迪尔进门。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎早已知道索林的到来，他轻车熟路地脱了上衣，露出一块块欢愉的纪念——胸膛上有吻痕，侧腰有淤青，在后背上甚至有几道鞭痕。  
“我想你不会泄露出去。”瑟兰迪尔坐到床上，翘着二郎腿直勾勾望着索林。  
“泄露什么？泄露你为了写小说秘密体验生活？”索林心底激起一阵酸意，他能想象出瑟兰迪尔在疼痛和快感的双重攻击下像条水蛇，在男人的身下婉转承欢的模样。他的呼吸，他的颤抖…他的一切……  
“你…都知道些什么？”瑟兰迪尔没想着索林会说这话，天空一般的蓝眼睛中波云诡谲，索林猜不透他在想什么。  
“我写小说与你何干？”瑟兰迪尔声音阴冷，毫无平日的魅惑。似乎瑟兰迪尔卸下了伪装，用真实的自己直面索林。  
索林没有言语，开始给瑟兰迪尔查体，期间无话，只有仪器滴滴和墙上时钟喀哒，末了索林将听诊器挂到脖子上：“一切正常，但你有点偏瘦，多吃点，长点肉死不了。”  
“长胖了——”  
“胖点正好收收心，就算不是为了埃尔隆德，也得为了莱戈拉斯，他能接受是因为他爱你，可并不是所有人都会亲近一个有随意对陌生人张开大腿的父亲的少年。”索林说，“最起码不要那么多人。莱戈拉斯同时也是他母亲的骄傲，如果你未出版的那篇是真实故事的话。”  
瑟兰迪尔像是被人扼住脖子一般发不出声，他以为索林，一脸坏人相的索林会拿保密的条件要挟他，比如做爱——没办法谁让他写过这种情节呢，但没想到竟然是这种劝人从良的婆婆妈妈娘爆了的话，更没想到的是自己竟然很受用。  
他与莱戈拉斯母亲之间的事情，过了将近二十年，有些细节他自己也记不清了，但离开她永远在心里留下了一个窟窿，在时光的流逝中逐渐腐蚀周围最柔软的地方。他喜欢被触摸时感到的虚伪的温柔，也喜欢高潮时候恍如隔世的感觉，他能暂时忘记一切，忘记自己是多么后悔没有与她一起，忘记自己与她分离后将她独自留在险恶的社会中，她会多么举步维艰…  
造成今天的是他残存的爱意吗？瑟兰迪尔问自己，他明明知道她在哪里，但不愿意找她，也不愿意再次出现在她平静幸福的新生活里，这不是爱，在分开的那一瞬间，他和她就失去了相爱的权利。这是愧疚，是空虚，是寂寞，是怯懦。瑟兰迪尔不敢，不愿开始新的生活，他宁愿夜夜在灯红酒绿中放纵，也不愿意再次与一个人开启一段新的关系，我的心，他想，我感受不到它的跳动，它已经死了。还好，他有莱戈拉斯，他的小叶子，他生命的延续，他的希望。  
埃尔隆德知道这些，可他没有制止。他是多么宽厚仁慈，多么体贴入微！他建议自己把生活记录下来，加工成文字与他人分享，以一种看似扭曲的方式与人交流。瑟兰迪尔感谢他的无私帮助，但埃尔隆德并不能治愈他的心。埃尔隆德也知道这点，所以他在等，耐心地等，他相信瑟兰迪尔能够走出心中的悲痛。  
“是真的。”瑟兰迪尔回答，“已经过去多年…”  
“过去多年你依旧无法释怀，我看得出来。”索林收拾器械，他的工作已经结束了，“结束的就结束吧，什么都不做，任凭自己往漩涡里陷，就是神仙也救不了你。你也该睁眼看看，周围有多少关心你在乎你的人了。”索林看了一眼瑟兰迪尔，嘴唇动了动。现在的瑟兰迪尔就像一片枯叶，伪装的面具被揭开，他此时此刻看起来如此脆弱，不堪一击，索林想给他一个拥抱，安慰他的病号一般说点什么，但手在半途停下，他意识到了不妥。他想要接近瑟兰迪尔，但现在的他没有资格。他们只是认识，连朋友都算不上，做这种亲昵地举动是否越界？  
索林不愿意成为万夫所指。他的道德感，他的良知，他的超我，他脑海里埃尔隆德的脸，让他停下来，远离瑟兰迪尔，远离这种呼之欲出不知其名的感情。索林也多多少少猜出那份感情是什么，但他自控能力如此之强大，他坚信自己能管住自己…  
直到他被迎入了一个拥抱。  
瑟兰迪尔的拥抱。  
瑟兰迪尔什么都没说，只是抱着索林，感受这个比自己矮几公分的男人的心跳。  
鲜活，有力。  
他的心脏泵出的血液，似乎能穿透胸壁，注入自己心房，让自己被黑暗蒙蔽的眼前感到一道火光。  
瑟兰迪尔感受到一股暖意从足底窜起，一直上升到心窝。  
“谢谢你…愿意读我的书。”瑟兰迪尔在索林耳边低语。  
直到瑟兰迪尔离开，索林一直在那里两手微张，保持诡异的姿势。  
他已经不敢相信自制力这个词了。  
就像一颗种子掉在土里，风吹日晒，雨打雪盖，毫不在意的地方突然长出了一点绿，在白茫茫的空旷大地上扎眼得很。  
索林拿这绿色没有办法，一切的一切，从初次水乳交融到再次的恶意的调侃，从角落里的反击到偷听他们交谈，从拜读他的书籍到做了他的梦…索林抑制不住内心的波澜，他无法像从前一样轻易在他与瑟兰迪尔之间垒起坚固的堡垒，瑟兰迪尔的拥抱就像是凿壁人最后的一锤，一丝光明穿透心墙，随后接踵而来的是土崩瓦解，一砖一瓦支离破碎，稀稀拉拉霎时间多米诺般全部倒下，暴露出心底只为一个人留出的温暖地方。  
瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔…  
索林明白，自己已经爱上了他，一个注定不可能和他在一起的对象。  
瑟兰迪尔。  
-The Edge of Glory-End-


End file.
